The Enchantment of Black
by sallene
Summary: A companion piece to Rhapsody in Red. Hermione always hated the color black. What or who caused that to change? Not HBP compliant. RR


**The Enchantment of Black**

They say that the color black represents fatality and destruction. It is a bleak color and many people find themselves caught up in a black downward spiral after something devastating occurs. There is also black magic. If only Muggles knew that it wasn't just a myth, but a very real thing.

One word, one color.

To Hermione, black used to mean death and mourning. It reminded her of how much evil was truly in the world.

Black were the eyes of a spy that many never truly believed in.

Black was the ever-present Dark Mark burned into the skin of those who chose to follow the wrong path.

Black were the trying times she faced once Voldemort returned and the ensuing darkness that threatened to engulf her.

Black were the broken and charred remains of her family home once the Death Eaters had finished with it.

Black was her heart when she found out that her parents had died and it was the hate that filled her very being for the people responsible.

Black were her nightmares, always filled with dead faces and screaming voices.

Black was the fear that she was destined to lose everyone that was important in her life.

Black haunted her when she thought of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Black robes against eerie white masks hid the identity of those who felt the Wizarding World did not need Muggle and Mud-blood filth in it.

It started to change for her after the final battle and the defeat of the Dark Side. The hate and anger that had filled her soul started to evaporate and she was able to see more clearly.

There was one man who held her attention. He was the one who had sacrificed his life time and time again to help the cause they had all been fighting for. Severus was unaware that anyone had observed his efforts, but she took notice.

Black was the O that was near the top of her paper describing the properties of Orris root and its effect when used in a love potion. The proud letter stood out against the cream colored parchment and made her think that he was growing soft.

Black was his gaze when she asked to be his apprentice. It was as if he suspected her of some ulterior motive.

Black was the color of a set of robes that gradually relaxed in their formality as he taught her day after day.

Black was the worn leather cover of a prized book that he lent just because he saw her admiration of it.

Black was the surface of a new cauldron that he gave her. She had to lean closer to hear his mumbled reply to her thanks. She smiled to herself, thinking it was only a matter of time.

Black was the ebony box that accompanied a red rose. He didn't have to utter a word, for the gesture alone said what he could not.

They say that black is dignified and formal. It represents mystery and sophistication. It is used to unify many other colors on the spectrum; its very neutrality is its strength.

Now black no longer haunts her dreams with visions of death. It no longer reminds her of hate and anger.

Black is the obsidian necklace that he gave her for protection.

Black are the brows that come together in a crease that is dearer to her than any other expression.

Black is a voice smoother than velvet as it rumbles against her ear and sends shivers down her spine.

Black are the midnight eyes of her beloved, as she feels his gaze burn into her skin.

Black are the heavy robes that lay in a forgotten heap on the floor.

Black are the gossamer curtains that surround their bed.

Black is the soft hair that is splayed across her body as she cradles his head on her chest.

Black is the night fading into a beautiful morning as she lay in her lover's embrace.

**A/N: **

**Thanks to Jennifer (Andromeda 77) for the beta work and for the idea for this little piece. In her review of Rhapsody in Red, she suggested that I write something from Hermione's POV using a different color, and this came to mind. After all, what color is better suited to our enigmatic Potions professor than black?**

**Disclaimer:**

**If I owned these characters, I wouldn't have to dig change out of the bottom of my purse to pay for the parking meter.**


End file.
